1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a frequency multiplication circuit, an electronic device and a moving object.
2. Related Art
A clock signal generated from an oscillation signal which is output by an oscillation circuit is used in various products. When a high-frequency clock signal is generated, a frequency multiplication circuit that multiplies the frequency of an oscillation signal is used.
JP-A-7-22919 discloses a frequency multiplier using a delay circuit and a circuit that outputs an exclusive OR.
In the frequency multiplier disclosed in JP-A-7-22919, since multiple stages of delay circuits and circuits that output an exclusive OR have to be used in order to apply a multiplication number larger than 2-multiplication, there is the possibility of a circuit configuration being complicated.